Webtoon Wiki:Webtoon Article Guidelines
The following is a manual of style for webtoon articles. Creating an article on a Webtoon Here on the Webtoon wiki, we are dedicated to creating pages on Webtoon comics. A incorrect or bad page can lead to bad impressions, and/or deletion. With that being said, we’ll help you out and tell you how to fix or improve a page. So, these pages must be properly formatted in order to be up to standards. If a page is not fully completed, you can Sandbox it, or put a notice saying that it is not finished. If a page is not sandboxed or does not have a notice and is incomplete (meaning either blank or not up to guidelines) it will be deleted. Please do not add a webtoon of your own. if you would like to request one to be made that is yours, please contact an admin. Layout A page should generally look something like this: basic description of the webtoon Synopis Characters ((gives a physical & basic description of 4 of the most important characters (at least))) Episodes Related ((lists webtoons associated or created by the same creator.)) Titles English Language: '''Title '''Language using Latin Alphabet: '''Title (Translation) '''Characters/Non Latin Alphabet Language: '''Title (Romanization) These are how the Webtoons should be formatted depending on what language it's in. The latin alphabet is part of the alphabet for English, Spanish, etc. WIP Pages ''If your webtoon page is unfinished, add the template.'' Results in... Infobox Webtoon The Webtoon Infobox is a way to organize information about the comic. Results In... next to summary It also has an area to add a wiki to the infobox. Do not link to fanon wikis. Main Part ('''not in a header) This part gives information about the basic plot of the comic. This can include: * Elaborating about the genre about the comic * The reception of the comic (how did people feel about it when it was originally released?) * Inspiration behind the comic * The plot of the comic * Official social media/websites * No. of support (such as patreons, etc.) * Controversies surrounding the comic This basically is the main information about the page. If you add any social media or any works related to the comic, please only add official accounts or works of those who directly help with comics. Example: Vote Mr. Cat's Website Example: Elaborating about the music of KennyComics, the composer for I Love Yoo .'' Synopsis The description of the webtoon. Example; Eggnoid: ''When a handsome guy comes out an egg and starts calling you "mom". Characters The characters section is a section for listing things about characters. Please refrain from adding unoriginal characters or fan works. If you are found doing this, the edit will be reverted. If you do this continuously, you can be banned. A physical description of the main characters, a quote, and their personality should be described in this. The headings should be broken up by third-level headers with the 4 most main character's names. (If there's not 4 main characters, list 2-3.) Example: Main Characters Shin-Ae (Insert desc. here) Related This section is for webtoons associated with or created by the same creator. If fan works that are not associated with the creator are added, the edit will be reverted. Episodes To get a scrollbox listing all the episodes, use the template. You must always record the date you last recorded the episodes. The default date is April 14, 2018. Results in... Navboxes In order for users to easily access what they want to on a page, they can use navboxes. These navboxes can direct them to a page. The following are just a few of the navboxes there are for specific genres. Chances are, there will most likely be a navbox for your webtoon genre. Various Other Used Templates These may not necessarily be used on your page, but switch out things when needed. Webtoons w/ Controversy Thematic Webtoons Explicit Webtoons That's it! Congratulations! You finished your first webtoon page! Category:Help Category:Guidelines